Talk:Azuralunar/@comment-131.194.104.12-20141002223234
Hi, this is Azuralunar. (Sorry for not logging in, I don't have a wikipedia account at the moment.) Yes, I did remove my videos from YouTube. No, I won't be using the Azuralunar account again. I haven't used it in a long time, so it's sort of just been... sitting there, no updates. I see there's some confusion over why I left, so I hope this will clear some things up. First off: the translation "incident" wasn't much of an incident and was more of me regretting things I did regarding half-assed translations when I didn't really know what I was doing, since my Japanese language skills weren't (and still aren't) that great. Honestly, it's something that bothered me personally more than any backlash I received (which... wasn't much to begin with, aside from bewildered comments on Nico). So it wasn't so much controversy as it was me regretting my own actions, which was why I felt the need to make a statement about it in that video. That isn't why I took down my account, though. (Or, it's not the only reason why.) There were a lot of factors that went into my decision: the stress of having such a presence for something I hardly even did any more, regret for some of the works I did (especially regarding lyrics — I also edited lyrics for some of my covers in ways like replacing pronouns and the like that I didn't always understand, also resulting in awkward Japanese), having my username connected to those works Circus-P did with poor Japanese that I translated... Honestly, it was a lot of internal stress that only really affected me, especially since I've been in a weird place mentally for a long time (sorry, I'm not too comfortable elaborating further, but it did get pretty bad). That was why I left my account up for as long as I did, since I knew that people still enjoyed my work, no matter how much stress it caused me to leave it up. However, recently, I did decide to take my account down. I realize that this was a selfish decision, especially to do it with so little warning, and I apologize for that. I should have given more warning. But I really do feel a lot better having taken it down, like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders that kept drifting to the back of my mind but never really went away. I've decided to start working to improve my mental state, and making that decision was something that I feel will definitely help in the long run. Vocaloid covers are fun, but if it was causing me so much stress, then I couldn't keep the videos up. It took me a while to make that decision, and I know that it's confused and frustrated a lot of people, but in the end, I don't regret it. That doesn't mean I've decided to give up Vocaloid. I've been busy recently because of college, but recently I've started to get back into it. You might find me somewhere on Youtube or Tumblr, but I'd rather not give out my new account name/url here. It's another selfish decision, but I want to start over fresh. (Though I will say that I'll be working primarily with Engloids from here on out. Because they need more love.) Thank you, everyone, for all the support you've given me over the years. It's been a fun ride, and I'm sorry I haven't been giving back to you recently. But I felt like I at least owed you an explanation. — Azuralunar